<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes of the Beholder by Light_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027538">Eyes of the Beholder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Moon/pseuds/Light_Moon'>Light_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Ciel, Fem!Sebacial, Fem!Sebastian, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, No Beta, Sapphic, Switching, Victorian Lesbians, cute smut, fem!version, sapphic relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Moon/pseuds/Light_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Miss Phantomhive, I do not mean to offend. However, your movements are very harsh for a delicate texture like this petal,” Mister Halloway pointed a gloved finger at the spot fresh pink paint laid wet on the canvas. </p><p>Ciel lifted one eyebrow and squinted closer to it, then leaned over to see the example the teacher had set on their side. </p><p>“I did it exactly like you told me” she responded, looking from the flower she had made herself, to the obviously better version of it not so far away. </p><p>“My Lady,” the voice, despite low, was gentle and patient. “Perhaps you should try to flick your wrist to the side, like that,” he demonstrated, handling the brush elegantly, like only a Master could do. “That will make it lighter, permitting layers to be applied more efficiently,”</p><p>Sending a cold glance up to him, the girl mimicked the action, verging on mockery with wild gestures. </p><p>“Like that, Mister Halloway?”</p><p>“Yes, Lady,” the man sighed, sounding a little defeated. </p><p>Or</p><p>Ciel had always had a logical mind. Arts is not exactly her. But maybe the right subject will rise some inspiration into the girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fem!Sebaciel - Relationship, Female!Sebastiel, SebaCiel, Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian/Ciel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes of the Beholder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good day to everybody! </p><p>I decided to make a sequence to my first Fem!Sebaciel fic because I am simply too in love with the idea of Victorian Lesbians and I am always here for this.</p><p>In case of doubt, I modified Sebastian's name to make it believable. Since Ciel is a gender neutral name I kept it.</p><p>Enjoy my verson of them being females and remember the characters are not mine, they belong to the Black Butler series.</p><p>Kisses,</p><p>Many</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Miss Phantomhive, I do not mean to offend. However, your movements are very harsh for a delicate texture like this petal,” Mister Halloway pointed a gloved finger at the spot fresh pink paint laid wet on the canvas. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel lifted one eyebrow and squinted closer to it, then leaned over to see the example the teacher had set on their side. </p><p> </p><p>“I did it exactly like you told me” she responded, looking from the flower she had made herself, to the obviously better version of it not so far away. </p><p> </p><p>“My Lady,” the voice, despite low, was gentle and patient. “Perhaps you should try to flick your wrist to the side, like that,” he demonstrated, handling the brush elegantly, like only a Master could do. “That will make it lighter, permitting layers to be applied more efficiently,”</p><p> </p><p>Sending a cold glance up to him, the girl mimicked the action, verging on mockery with wild gestures. </p><p> </p><p>“Like that, Mister Halloway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lady,” the man sighed, sounding a little defeated. </p><p> </p><p>Trying it once again, with the power of her hatred for the stupid class, she swiped the brush with the calmness Ciel could manage at the moment, adding to the flower that was supposed to be much smaller than what was there. </p><p> </p><p>“Very...well-“ the heavy sigh indicated feigned praise, that she was more than used to listening to. “Why don’t you try and continue the work? No art is complete until the very last stroke!” </p><p> </p><p>He was a tall, thin man that looked like a bird Ciel had seen once. The ones that walked funny when hopping on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>His mustache would move whenever instructions were given. And, at that point, nothing but chirps would come out of him, to her ears. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, nonetheless. And continued her “art”, twisting pouty lips, as if that made her focus harder on anything. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s awful,” the owner of horrid pictures tilted to the side and compared their results. “Looking at it makes me depressed,”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that, little Miss! You did a great job,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please,” a humorless chuckle escaped her. “I know a disaster when I see one,”</p><p> </p><p>Before her counterpart could refer to any good characteristics in the picture, if there were any, a gentle knock on the door announced a deserved break. </p><p> </p><p>Along the bells that rang around the house like stingers with their high volume. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is it already tea time? I must have lost myself in the first hour,” the gentleman said, all but relieved, as Ciel rolled her visible eye discreetly, yelling </p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” </p><p> </p><p>Bastienne, or ‘Bassie’, like everyone liked to call her, since she was a maid so sweet that everybody wanted to snatch her away, came in with a trail made of silver. </p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, Mistress. Good afternoon, Mister Halloway. I hope your panting has gone well today,” she smiled with rosy lips that expressed nothing but joy to anyone fool enough to believe it.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Bassie! It is so good to see you! Little Miss made progress today, as you can see-“ he indicated the laughing matter material she had prepared. </p><p> </p><p>Bastienne, with her upper lip curled up, nodded and tried her best not to snort in front of the man, as Ciel very much knew she wanted to do. </p><p> </p><p>Bitter demon.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that!” The tea was served carefully, while analyzing the canvas laid on the center of the room. </p><p> </p><p>The Mistress had demanded chamomile for her nerves. </p><p> </p><p>Offering a cup to both of them, Bastienne bowed her head in a sign of respect, her raven waves followed the move, covering her face partially.</p><p> </p><p>“Say, Bassie,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, here it came.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mister Halloway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you find pleasure in paintings as well as your Mistress?”</p><p> </p><p><em> She found pleasure in mocking mine, that’s for sure. </em>Ciel looked away to the window, watching as the dried, orange leaves fell to the ground, one by one, in a slow and hypnotizing rhythm. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not understand much about the subject, Mister. But yes, I do think they are a marvel to look at,”</p><p> </p><p>“Splendid! One of these afternoons, why don’t we use Bassie as our model, Mistress Phantomhive? She would do perfectly,”</p><p> </p><p>“Bastienne? As a model?” Ciel crossed her legs, drinking the hot liquid down. </p><p> </p><p>“Have I said something wrong? Is it too much to ask from Bassie?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl glared at the woman, still in her position like the statue she could be, then to her teacher. </p><p> </p><p>“No...I would like to see her stand still for hours,” Ciel laughed quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“I did not mean it like that! The thought of your beautiful and loyal servant in a portrait made me think we could train your proportions with her,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Proportions.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ciel very much knew about them. And the smirk that graced the maid wouldn’t tell otherwise. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think, Bastienne?” </p><p> </p><p>“It would be an honor. I had never been painted before.”</p><p> </p><p>That not even her knew if it was true. </p><p> </p><p>“Excellent! For our next class, I shall bring pastels to match the beautiful tone that is Bassie’s skin! Like the rose you just did, Little Miss! It will be wonderful!” </p><p> </p><p>That time around he seemed excited to have something pretty to look at. </p><p> </p><p>At least her dullness in skill would be compensated with the Demon herself there to comfort her inability. </p><p> </p><p>Great.</p><p> </p><p>Ciel could only wonder how, in all hells, the imagine of her maid would come out from hands that were not gifted at all. </p><p> </p><p>“It is settled! What a marvelous idea, Mistress Phantomhive,”</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, he looked very excited to do so.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t uncommon for her mind to wander, even in activities that demanded her full attention. Classes that ordered Ciel to focus on her bright and creative side were the worst. </p><p> </p><p>Masters would come to educate, in vain, the sterile ground that was her artistic side. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, language and calculus teachers would love her way of thinking, to the point she didn’t need much effort to advance to levels beyond her age in years. </p><p> </p><p>Finance was her favorite. </p><p> </p><p>Solid and concrete. Something she could dominate completely. For the means were there. So were the ways. </p><p> </p><p>It was instinctive and easy. To predict what people wanted. What they needed without knowing. </p><p> </p><p>Like she knew Mister Halloway needed Bastienne to be there for a while, to glance at her curves, marvel at her marble complexion, stare into her eyes and the way her chest arched into a perfect bow with every breath. </p><p> </p><p>Saying goodbye was her most expected part of Tuesdays, and watching the painter go away was a bigger satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone today for the rest of the evening,” she said, pulling the heavy skirt of the blue dress up and entering the empty hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“Should I bring you meals?” The tall woman asked in curiosity, not finding, at all, uncommon for her Mistress to want solitude. </p><p> </p><p>“No, and tell everyone to stay out of the library and my room until I say so,”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” </p><p> </p><p>And so her day was led by searching through art books, every one she could find in the short period of time, throwing them aside when they couldn’t give her an answer right away. </p><p> </p><p>From the drawings of goth styled towers, to the great Roman piles, nothing could quite tell her how to move or what to do to obtain good results.</p><p> </p><p>The illustrations of the passages of the Bible seemed to disdain her abilities with lines she couldn’t think of combining. </p><p> </p><p>The recent and more realistic scenes of books that were never read had shadows and light in a way that Ciel had to touch to check their reality. </p><p> </p><p>But it was useless. </p><p> </p><p>To watch and don’t understand. Never grasp what made them stand out. And replicate human life in their best angle.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the documents piled up and in a mess of their own, the owner stumbles across the corridors with heavy steps, not looking at the cleaners and organizers on her way. </p><p> </p><p>Which they were used to, by the time being. </p><p> </p><p>Knocking the doors of her office aggressively open, she looked up at the great object that cursed her to remember heritage and duty. </p><p> </p><p>While her father stood tall and serene, glancing to nowhere at all, and down to where she stood from time to time. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel hated it. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, no one could deny the talent in which it was carved, from white and nothing. Transforming doodles into a ghost that haunted her mind. </p><p> </p><p>And his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Blue like hers. Deep and glinting. Still there. </p><p> </p><p>“Bastienne!” She screamed and heard a few gasps coming from outside. Surprising the servicers as she always did.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, My Lady?” Her silhouette stood into the corner, sliding out of the shadows, as if it had never left, for even one second. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel turned, puffy cheeks in red rage. </p><p> </p><p>“Prepare the atelier immediately! I will see to it after my bath,”</p><p> </p><p>She looked back quizzically, thick eyebrows lifting up. “It is eight in the evening, Mistress. Your class is far over,”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not care and be there in twenty minutes,” </p><p> </p><p>When an order was given, it should be obeyed. </p><p> </p><p>Even if absurd and completely out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>That was what Bastienne was told. And that was what she followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, My Lady,”</p><p> </p><p>————————————————-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Stroking to the side, upwards, and down again.</p><p> </p><p>Repeating the motions of her Master, wrist angled, face in maximum concentration. </p><p> </p><p>Effort applied to make a-</p><p> </p><p>Hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hands were absolutely impossible to paint! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot make this work!” She exclaimed, throwing a towel to the opposite side of the room. “That is impossible!” </p><p> </p><p>“Impossible isn’t the right expression,” came the words from her model, sitting on a chair and moving only her mouth. “Perhaps Mistress is not gifted in arts, so what of it? You do have a logical mind,”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need to be told what my talents are for,”</p><p> </p><p>The room was lit with burnt candles. Many of them, placed strategically, for shadow casting. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel looked at the picture, not as close to the result she desired. </p><p> </p><p>Tasteless, like she had done earlier that day. </p><p> </p><p>Bastienne’s waves were deformed, looking like a veil around the round face that was drawn, along the palm that was similar to anything but a limb. </p><p> </p><p>A laughter reached her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“You think this is funny?”</p><p> </p><p>The long eyelashes fluttered as Bastienne dared to move for the first time in a quarter of an hour. </p><p> </p><p>“I do find humor in this, yes. Mainly, the empty reason you must think is behind it,”</p><p> </p><p>The girl crossed her arms. The dress she had chosen was light and not as tight as during the afternoon. But still fit her well, a casual pursue. </p><p> </p><p>And her Head Maid, of couse- </p><p> </p><p>Impecable. </p><p> </p><p>Adorned in black and white, fair as one could be, the very image of the richest Lady in court, the posture no Princess could mimic. </p><p> </p><p>The air of something abnormal. </p><p> </p><p>The way her body stood still and imoble. Minute after minute, sculpted like the image of an angel. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How ironical. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Should I give up entirely and be humiliated by Mister Halloway, while observing him catch your figure effortlessly?” She asked in such a manner, only a British accent could do justice. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so that is what you worry,” Sharp eyes moved, finally changing position and startling the girl on how sinister she appeared. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Walking on a hallway, to discover the woman hanging on the wall has been following you, after all.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>For as beautiful as she appeared,</p><p> </p><p>The Devil was also menacing. </p><p> </p><p>“You think about your teacher panting me and capturing what you cannot?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hells. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No-“</p><p> </p><p>“Then, you suddenly care if you are not Michelangelo?” The velvety voice mocked subtly, knives pierced through her spirit as Bastienne tilted her head, full lips smiling and frame no longer still as a doll. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I do care if I am better than him,” She shook her head, driving the attention back to work, huffing irritably. Smashing the end of the brush against the surface. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm-“ was the only reply.</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne returned to position, and Ciel couldn’t grasp how much time had passed. </p><p> </p><p>As much as she perfect the image before her. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t replicate it. </p><p> </p><p>The dress, yes. The delicate yet severe way it hugged the curvy body. The wool could be coloured. The corset could be represented. </p><p> </p><p>It was difficult when it came to skin. The nuances, the lights. Everything else that made someone appear...alive. </p><p> </p><p>Nonetheless, Bastienne didn’t look alive. She reassembled, well, a work of art. </p><p> </p><p>And Ciel couldn’t copy it at all.</p><p> </p><p>Having removed the eyepatch, one globe glowed softly in the dark. Violet and flickering while blinked. </p><p> </p><p>Getting the nose, the plump and red lips. She moved to the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Did them. </p><p> </p><p>Looked at them.</p><p> </p><p>Real, to the figure. And then back again. </p><p> </p><p>Bastienne silently asked her what was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t answer. </p><p> </p><p>Tried again.</p><p> </p><p>Added glints, shines and white to the part she tried to create.</p><p> </p><p>But nothing came out. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel sighed and stepped aside. Glanced at it from a different perspective.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t right.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” she ordered. </p><p> </p><p>The woman followed and stood in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>High as tower.</p><p> </p><p>“Lower down,”</p><p> </p><p>And so she did, a gorgeous face staring at the mismatched look. In full attention.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The woman in the hallway was following you. Observing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ciel touched her chin, traced it, drew it with her fingers, noticed the oval shape it had. Moved to cheek bones. Healthy and well positioned. Went down the hill of the button nose. </p><p> </p><p>Ivory and perfection was what she found. </p><p> </p><p>“Open your eyes-“</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne obeyed, not noticing she had closed them during the light caress. </p><p> </p><p>The pools of black. The darkest colour she had ever seen in anyone’s pupils. Making irises disappear into one solid circle. Deep as the sea during the night. </p><p> </p><p>She was looking at her. </p><p> </p><p>And sometimes, when Ciel stared back, she swore she could see bright red flashes there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How do I replicate something as old as the dark?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What can you see?” Bastienne asked, leaning closer, touching the tip of their noses. </p><p> </p><p>Something she often did when they were alone. </p><p> </p><p>“I can see something ancient,” she answered honestly, and free of any witness. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you have trouble with?” </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t respond, pointing at the picture, inviting the other to see it. </p><p> </p><p>Bastienne let out a “Mmm-“ in reply. </p><p> </p><p>“So?” </p><p> </p><p>“You are much better when Mister Halloway isn’t looking, Mistress,”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,”</p><p> </p><p>“And the rest?”</p><p> </p><p>“The rest you can learn,”</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne was her teacher. In many things. </p><p> </p><p>Geography.</p><p> </p><p>French.</p><p> </p><p>Grammar.</p><p> </p><p>Latim.</p><p> </p><p>German.</p><p> </p><p>And others, no one would ever know she taught her in.</p><p> </p><p>“That is, actually, the one you transferred more sentiment to,”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean to imply by that?” Ciel landed hands on her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean-“ she looked down at the young woman “that you put feelings into this,” inspecting closer, she added “though my neck may be too long,”</p><p> </p><p>“Your neck is long,” </p><p> </p><p>“That much?” </p><p> </p><p>“Like a goose,” Ciel laughed, covering her mouth. “A duck!” </p><p> </p><p>Her chuckle echoed in the atelier. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p> </p><p>“A tall one! Black and frowny,” the nod confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>“Then, I would make my Mistress small and fragile. Like a little pet,”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you?” </p><p> </p><p>It was Bastienne’s turn to laugh, coming closer to her. </p><p> </p><p>“No artwork is finished after a few hours. I am sure you can correct that mistake, My Lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no mistake in there,”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” she adjusted her gloves. </p><p> </p><p>“There is a mistake in you-“</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne stopped at that. </p><p> </p><p>“What would that be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your eyes,”</p><p> </p><p>They waited a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“What about them?” The demon asked with genuine curiosity. Seeming perked up by the comment. </p><p> </p><p>“I cannot paint them,” Ciel admitted in a weak tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” </p><p> </p><p>Coming close together, Bastienne indulged her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because-“ </p><p> </p><p>The girl lifted one finger, got it down again. Opened her mouth and closed it, like a brainless fish. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They are not there at all. Yet, it’s too much to look at.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“They are stupid eyes,” she offered. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But maybe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>If Ciel couldn’t capture Bastienne on image. If she were so mystical that a moment of her presence wasn’t worthy of something physical….</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down on the couch again,”</p><p> </p><p>The devil smiled. Assumed her place and looked up at the artist her Mistress tried to be. </p><p> </p><p>“Lose the coat and gloves,”</p><p> </p><p>Without further question, she discarded the extra pieces of clothings, ubottoning methodically and tossing them to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Her dress was still long-sleeved and Ciel twisted at it. </p><p> </p><p>“Take the corset away,”</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne cocked her head, yet followed through. Skilled hands untying the lace like it were a single knot. Let it loose and, as she did so, her voluptuousness poured out and popped free. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel looked and walked around the spot her model was bound to that night. </p><p> </p><p>“Your blouse,” she whispered, close to nothing.</p><p> </p><p>It was removed, as simply as turning a page of a book. Efficiently, and while the skin was revealed, the owner of the mansion couldn’t help to take notes on how her server was not ashamed. </p><p> </p><p>No, not a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>Exposing her naked upper part as she was fully clothed. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel had seen her many,</p><p> </p><p>Many times.</p><p> </p><p>Countless, she dared to day, since she was old enough to want.</p><p> </p><p>To desire.</p><p> </p><p>She knew every curve and hill of the perfect body as the palm of her hand. </p><p> </p><p>And still to that day, it was hard to take the impact of the Devil under the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>Her breasts were large, full, and very different from her own, which were perky and very modest, to say the least. </p><p> </p><p>She did not feel cold, her skin didn’t show goosebumps. </p><p> </p><p>Standing flawlessly under her gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“Your skirt-”</p><p> </p><p>Even if Ciel didn’t notice, her voice was a little stuttered, and cheeks burned gently. </p><p> </p><p>Bastienne stood up, turned around, and undid her garments. Letting it fall, like smoke, onto the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm-” </p><p> </p><p>Ciel came closer, taking careful steps and taking in the naked sight, the toned and arched back like a gift unwrapped during Christmas. </p><p> </p><p>Like her front, her rear was also...big. Especially when compared to the tiny waist, which was accentuated by the use of restrainments every day. </p><p> </p><p>Not saying another word, the girl ran towards the forgotten paint, gathering up what she could, while being observed curiously by a pair of hungry eyes. Returning to the place she left and putting them on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Sit down and face the wall,”</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne smirked, satisfied with the outcome of her little show and sat, elegantly, with arms spread on the chair. </p><p> </p><p>Taking one of the small brushes on the side, Ciel held it like her teacher had taught her, and got a dot of orange to touch her new canvas on Bastienne’s shoulder blade.</p><p> </p><p>A small gasp left the woman, who readjusted her position, as straight as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“If I can’t paint you right, I will make my own impression on your flesh,”she said slowly, getting more colour to grip details, starting the scene on the curves of the maid’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“That is-” she sighed out, resting her head on open palms, “An excellent idea, Mistress-”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think?” she laughed and followed the contour of her sketches, drawing away as a child, having too much fun for their own good.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of Bastiennes’ long breaths, like the creature was in heaven under such attention, Ciel was coming up with an idea, finally getting the shape of it.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you making?” her voice was dreamy, expressing pleasure every time Ciel dragged over her with light tools.</p><p> </p><p>“You cannot tell?” she sounded offended. </p><p> </p><p>“Should I?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, actually. Feel-” her brush stroked in circular motion, again and again, up, and close to the back of her neck. And then away.</p><p> </p><p>“A heart?”</p><p> </p><p>“You take me for a ten-year-old, Demon?”</p><p> </p><p>“A cloud?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is,” she chuckled and added a few more down, then further towards the spine, as Bastienne moaned a low “Mhmmm-” into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you enjoying that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Very much so,” she sighed, shameless.</p><p> </p><p>“You are perverted,” came the whispery accusation, that was nothing new.</p><p> </p><p>Drawn to her art, Ciel stuck her tongue out in concentration and when she was satisfied, perked up in victory.</p><p> </p><p>The demon touched her back lightly, as if she could feel what it was, just by tact. </p><p> </p><p>“Mistress drew a storm?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl looked shocked and sent a puzzled look at her counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>“How could you guess it is a storm? Can you see it through my eyes?” Violet burned brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” the woman replied, softly. “I could put it together by the lightning you did,” she purred, and pointed at the exact spot it was located. “Here”</p><p> </p><p>“Very smart of you,” she retorted, admiring the piece she had just created in matters of minutes. “Say I have a logical mind now, Devil. I dare you not to call me a pure artist after what I did,”</p><p> </p><p>“I enjoyed being a model this way. Much more than the first time,”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, turn around,”</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne did so, careful not to touch the furniture with her drenched back, looking down at her author longly. </p><p> </p><p>The girl held the stare back and reached around to undo the tight knot that maintained a serious air to the maid. </p><p> </p><p>Strands fell like a river around her face, adorning it like stars during a summer night. </p><p> </p><p>Hands touched them with a fascination that would never cease to exist. Twirled between the locks and travelled down to the <em> long </em>neck and shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you like it more that way too?”</p><p> </p><p>Ciel didn’t reply right away, feeling the muscles in lean forearms. The same ones that had shielded and held her times before. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” </p><p> </p><p>Small, cold hands touched arched shoulders, drew a line to the prominent blades down below, to cup the heavy weight on her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Bastienne sighed and arched into it slowly, never daring to assume she was going to receive any type of pleasure from her owner. </p><p> </p><p>Ciel had always liked to feel, but was quite a beginner at giving, which was understandable, since the girl knew her will would be done anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Squeezing the flesh with medical care, as if analyzing something, she found joy in teasing the soft surface, running short, oval nails against them and circling around hard nubs.</p><p> </p><p>Almost inaudible “ah”s came out from her Devil. And Ciel was happy to know she was the cause of them. </p><p> </p><p>She pulled and twisted meanly, making the woman tremble and moan louder. </p><p> </p><p>“So cruel-“</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” The mockery on her tone was evident when she toyed with the mounds like a new present. “I don’t see why, look at how deprived you are. You wait for it the whole day, Demon. You eat me up with fiery eyes. I can read you,”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you?” She breathed heavily, exposing more to the taking. Ciel’s palms were sure in comparison to the beginning of their new relationship. Wiggling around and and tracing the ribs just for amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“Like a book,” she laughed and leaned in to bite at the ivory hill, very much like she would do to a juicy apple, freshly picked up. </p><p> </p><p>A painful, electric sensation ran through the servant, tits bouncing at the sudden act.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm-what a smart girl,”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Ciel slapped across her flesh, leaving a mark besides teeth on top. </p><p> </p><p>The assault that followed was a remark, as the girl bit down again, and again. </p><p> </p><p>“You want-ahn- to mark me up, Mistress?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your skin is prettier when it’s abused,” was the muffled answer when she engulfed a nipple and flicked a hot tongue around it, coating skin with saliva and humming around it. </p><p> </p><p>Bastienne vocalized her pleasure just well enough to guide the other through it. The echoes of her cries reverberating inside the big room. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you would abuse it every day,” the honey-coated voice replied, followed by an “Oh” when Ciel suckled on the hardened peak like life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Pervert-“ she repeated, out of breath. Continuing, nonetheless, the joyful fun she had created for herself. </p><p> </p><p>Not one to talk about having filthy desires, she had always loved curves, even though there was no competence, in her talents, to replicate them. </p><p> </p><p>It felt immeasurably better than being alone. The way their bodies fit into one another, perfectly sculpted in size and shape, so Ciel could ride it, mount it, rub against it like a missing piece of a puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>What was taken from her. Innocence and naïveté, couldn’t be brought back. </p><p> </p><p>But Bastienne had transformed it into something else. </p><p> </p><p>Something more.</p><p> </p><p>The high-pitched cries that filled red ears were nothing like animal, disgusting grunts she had heard once. </p><p> </p><p>When her skin was devoured, waist gripped as tight as she could manage, Bastienne squirmed beautifully instead of reprimanding any action</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to be taken as much as to take anything from herself.</p><p> </p><p>Because Ciel owed her <em> nothing. </em></p><p> </p><p>The price of perfection already paid. </p><p> </p><p>And she couldn’t give a second thought about it. </p><p> </p><p>Suckling and gripping almost violently, the Mistress could make a tall, unbreakable woman sigh in need. The sense of power running through her veins.</p><p> </p><p>The taste, as well as her looks, was sweet. Yet bitter. Intoxicating and addicting.</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne pulled away from the couch, not to damage it further, coming closer, inviting Ciel with strong arms around her neck. </p><p> </p><p>She followed through, pulling away to catch full lips in a ravenous kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Mhm-“ </p><p> </p><p>Smacking their mouths together and sucking on her bottom lip, the girl wanted to swallow the sugar inside, gasping when Bastienne breached her like a wave, twisting their tongues and moving her head for better access. </p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes back, Ciel could only give in at the only game she enjoyed to lose. </p><p> </p><p>Skilled fingers ran up the still clothes back, held her tight, glued them together with a single move and tangled through her hair. </p><p> </p><p>The vulgar wet sounds were vivid, along with short breaks to regain air, so they could dive into one another again. </p><p> </p><p>Bastienne curdled the tip of her tongue against the roof of the girl’s mouth, teasing, and daring to laugh while doing it. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck-“ Ciel pulled back as if she had run miles after miles. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” the other agreed, delivering hot kisses on her jaw and neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Off, get these off now-“ </p><p> </p><p>Hands didn’t hesitate to begin and undo heavy layers, unlacing her without even looking.</p><p> </p><p>Greedy as ever, kisses couldn’t be stopped during a task, while Ciel brought them close again, messily,  and without any regard to skill.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as her torso was free, clothes were tossed aside, along with awkward movements to get rid of bottom parts without breaking contact.</p><p> </p><p>Soft pecks distributed before the final piece came off.</p><p> </p><p>Wasting no time to straddle the woman, Ciel guided her palms down to the petite waist, silently ordering her to <em> touch.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Mistress’ sofa-“ she whispered between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am wet,”</p><p> </p><p>“Ngn-I could figure that out-“</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne laughed, biting her red lips. </p><p> </p><p>“From paint,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-“ doey eyes blinked twice. “Fuck the sofa-” she pronounced, going for her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you mean<em> on </em>the sofa?” </p><p> </p><p>The look she received was enough of a warning.</p><p> </p><p>Picking them both up, colours smeared on expensive silk, mixing, and deforming the shapes drawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Your work is ruined now,” Bastienne chuckled, positioning their legs so they could touch in the most delicious way. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahn- no, it is not,” Ciel moaned when her drenched pussy touched velvety lips. “I am not partial -oh- to realism, anyhow-mhm-“</p><p> </p><p>Undulating her hips up, the Demon looked up at the sign of their contract burning, squirming when rubbing together just <em> so perfectly, </em>her Mistress had to grip down on the surface not to tremble.</p><p> </p><p>Having the advantage of being smaller and limber, Ciel rolled around with quite ease, expressing pleasure pouring out of the lithe little body like it would melt onto the furniture.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck-feels so good-“ was mumbled more to herself than anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Move with me, Mistress-“ </p><p> </p><p>Firm fingers grasped thighs and held to her skin while the shapely silhouette of something as magnificent as bronze statues, moved sinfully and mechanically.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh-f-“</p><p> </p><p>Locks of hair pended on the air, the girl’s entire form going backwards, supported by the pale hand on her back. </p><p> </p><p>Long legs intertwined between the Demon, rocking slowly to the delirious rhythm she had set up.</p><p> </p><p>The pornographic slick of their excitement and the scent of arousal made Ciel drunk. </p><p> </p><p>Saliva ran down her open mouth as she preferred to swallow the view instead. </p><p> </p><p>Long eyelashes fluttered with litanies of loud “Ah”s coming out from the owner. </p><p> </p><p>“My hand,” the cloudy voice whispered softly, palms playing with her skin, mapping circles and kneading around in reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>Ciel took it and leaned away to freely ride the servant however she wished.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahn-hold me-don’t let me-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fall </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hot cries took away the sentence, seeking pleasure instead. Rubbing frantically, wildly. Like a little animal rutting against something it shouldn’t. </p><p> </p><p>An observing wolf.</p><p> </p><p>“I have you-“ Bastienne grinned, letting out her own gasps of contentment.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohh-Bastienne,”</p><p> </p><p>“You are drooling <em> all over me,” </em></p><p> </p><p>The girl throbbed, the nub that made her dizzy, hard and pulsing against wet velvet.</p><p> </p><p>Her body shuddered, spasmed, and the pace became quicker by the second.</p><p> </p><p>The woman spread her legs wider, giving further space for her lover to take satisfaction from, balancing the whole frame with beautifully toned arms that didn’t give in for even a minute.</p><p> </p><p>“You are burning, Mistress. Let out your lovely voice,”</p><p> </p><p>Well, if she were louder than this her staff would be there in matter of moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t-ca-aghn-can’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“Does my pussy feel that good?” She moaned, laughing evilly. “Do you like using me like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Ciel shook her head, tears trying to make their way down the blotched face. Being blinked away furiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? And what if I do something?” </p><p> </p><p>Sooner than the last word, both hands were grabbed by the wrist, placed above her head, hips pulled down as Bastienne made her ride harder, circling under, making eyes roll back once again.</p><p> </p><p>“No-no-“</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” The red that shone in deep dark eyes mocked back. Insulting her with experience that could never be matched.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-yes,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes to what?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t-“</p><p> </p><p>They slid messily. <em> So heavenly. </em>Vision blurring with the rising feeling taking her higher.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, Mistress?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A single tone that seemed to echo. Transform into a single mold of pure lust. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Electric waves travelled down the arched spine. Body letting its weight fall down.</p><p> </p><p>“I-“ the salty taste of tears filled her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Faster.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Take me-“</p><p> </p><p>She was thrown across the sofa, the security of anything to hold on to made her a little relieved. </p><p> </p><p>But before Ciel could breathe properly, soft pads rolled over her soaking wet walls, wondered about and stopped where she needed them the most.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck-fuck-“</p><p> </p><p>“You are coating my entire hand, darling-“</p><p> </p><p>She moved away and back. Trembling and mewling distressently.</p><p> </p><p>Thighs locked behind the tall Devil, holding her in place, sobs coming out when droplets fell at her chest. Perky tits bouncing. Hair in complete disarray.</p><p> </p><p>“Nghn- oh- Bastienne-Basten-“</p><p> </p><p>Shaky hands seeked something before being gripped tightly, the very object of her art covering her completely. Fingers never stopping.</p><p> </p><p>“Come for me, Mistress-“</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t- ahn- can’t-“</p><p> </p><p>“You can,” she placed a heated kiss on her lips. “I am here,”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahn-“ she blinked and pretty, fat tears made dolly eyes reddish.</p><p> </p><p>“What a good girl you are. I am holding you. I can feel you twitch so much for me. Look-“</p><p> </p><p>Her palm let go for a brief moment where Ciel was about to cry in its absence, but it wasn’t long before the Demon showed long strings of clear liquid dripping down the tip of her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>The girl gasped, humiliated and indescribably aroused all at once. </p><p> </p><p>Her tongue was filled with the taste of herself. Bittersweet. So much of it, to which she sucked and moaned against.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm-“</p><p> </p><p>“Can you savor the single best thing on Earth? I could live out of it. I have never had cravings as severe before. But you, Mistress-“ </p><p> </p><p>They joined in a kiss through drenched fingers, tongues meeting and mixing the evidence of their act. </p><p> </p><p>“You are the best of them all-“</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhn-“</p><p> </p><p>The long cry, accompanied by violent spasms, made clear the peak of Ciel’s pleasure, eliciting a happy sigh from her lover.</p><p> </p><p>As she caught her breath in long, raggedy intakes, Bastienne looked at her as if she had witnessed a great victory of the British army during a war.</p><p> </p><p>The same wit in her pupils.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly descended to place a sweet peck on pursed lips, wiping away the daring tears on the cherubic face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit up-“ Ciel ordered, reversing their positions so she could slot in between long legs.</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne adjusted herself, never parting from her owner, never leaving for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Their sweaty skin met while bodies melted into each other, kisses shared, noses bumping. The shorter Lady exploring the art of a woman below. </p><p> </p><p>Every curve of her body was familiar, yet so exciting every time. Slim fingers grabbing at flesh, teasing at will, being slicked by some of the paint that hadn’t dried out and smearing it to the firm abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>“You act as you are unaffected,” she observed, “Yet, your body aches for my touch,”</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne smirked, biting her lips. “I always want my owner’s hands on me,”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you?” She mimicked the little act from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Every time, every day. I would be most happy if you fucked me all afternoons. In the garden and by your room. In front of each of your tutors, because none can teach you what I do-“</p><p> </p><p>Ciel’s mouth hung open. If her thoughts could be heard she would be cursing. </p><p> </p><p>Standing stupidly like a tool.</p><p> </p><p>The Demon seemed satisfied enough with the speechless girl, propping herself up and turned around to give her a view that many dreamed to have.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” the siren mewled at her, arching downwards and opening herself up for her prey. “Please-“</p><p> </p><p>Idle digits ran from the back of strong thighs to the top of the plump ass, handling it like a treat. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a hint of shame, Bastienne-“ Ciel breathed on her skin, traveling up and down in amazement. “You drip for any creature that would pursue you, Devil,”</p><p> </p><p>“That is not true at all-ngn-“</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Nails ran across her cheeks to slap one playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahn-Surely-“ she replied in pure delight. “I don’t wish anyone but my Master. I cannot lie, I am only yours-agh!-“</p><p> </p><p>Another hit landed sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it unique a person with the likes of you can speak of loyalty when humans cannot?” Ciel spanked her once more, for good measure. </p><p> </p><p>The storm that was once on the beautiful back turned into a mess of colours.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not commit to which I don’t-mhm- want-“</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me?” </p><p> </p><p>A loud smack echoed between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Very-nhgn-much so-“</p><p> </p><p>“Do you desire me as I am?” She demanded sternally.</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne lifted one eyebrow and looked back, as if only a look would ensure the fact.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,”</p><p> </p><p>A couple of fingers slid inside without further warning. </p><p> </p><p>“Then show me,” came the cruel laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed and wasted no second in replying to the movement, rocking back and throwing her head back in utter bliss.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-thank you-thank you-“</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t hard for Ciel to proceed as she wished, seeing that her slim frame was not exactly a challenge to take. </p><p> </p><p>The tight, wet walls squeezed her down forcefully, making a delicious friction present in every thrust. </p><p> </p><p>In this position, the young Lady at least knew how to curve downwards and near the entrance, not too deep, and hook her pads to meet a very good spot inside. Insistently rubbing on it with special care.</p><p> </p><p>Wild strands of raven hair flew back and forth with their pushing, lips forming a perfect “O” shape in delight. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahn-Mistress-“</p><p> </p><p>A sharp smack added to the pleasure, flesh shaking.</p><p> </p><p>Ciel’s lean body over the tall one, covering a predator with soft silk.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that feel good? Nice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm-“ a hand went back awkwardly and guided the moving one. “Put one more for me, please-“</p><p> </p><p>The space was filled and despite not feeling full, Bastienne felt heavenly. </p><p> </p><p>“To your left- oh fuck yes-left, left- ahn-“</p><p> </p><p>The girl, who was not inclined to follow orders all that much, didn’t mind it at all, due to her sense of urgency, and stopped a while when her woman shuddered and let out a distressed noise.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it-“ she whispered, head down, relaxing to the touch. “Keep going, Mistress. Keep doing that, please-please-“</p><p> </p><p>Fingers undulated, massaged the area, the black pools of the Demon’s eyes in total submission, admiring the gentle thing on top, relatively clueless, trying her best at will.</p><p> </p><p>What an adorable look.</p><p> </p><p>Mismatched eyes blinked at her and, if it weren’t for their current state, Bastienne would have taken her breath away with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, nonetheless, asking for more with synched “Oh”s.</p><p> </p><p>Lead the palm that had been punishing her down to her throbbing clit, modeled a few motions and let go of control.</p><p> </p><p>The combined sensations with tense gasps coming from her Lady, against the back of her neck were all too much.</p><p> </p><p>She adored it. </p><p> </p><p>Lived for it.</p><p> </p><p>A stolen, quick kiss fueled her overflowing mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me-“</p><p> </p><p>Ciel licked over her lips, setting a continuous pace.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye-yes, what a good girl-nghn-so good-“</p><p> </p><p>Purple glow was one of the few sources of light, along with one remaining candle still burning in the atelier. </p><p> </p><p>Lovely sounds made it all more dazzling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Otherworldly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ramming in and out and pistoning her fingers like a machine would, Ciel looked and didn’t dare to move a single inch from where Bastienne’s eyes closed and her whole body trembled in reverence.</p><p> </p><p>So much better than replicating what was it the creature represented, Ciel realized she could never even grasp the sense of power and complexion she felt in her heart. </p><p> </p><p>Not onto an inanimate canvas, at least.</p><p> </p><p>She always did best in action, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the mixed colours on the arched back, morph into a blurred blotch of paint, she decided it was <em> perfect </em>that way</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A more realistic storm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rising wave of contentment washed through the sculpted lines, loud moans following through, leaving the room warm and taken by the sweet scent of satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>Bastienne turned her way slowly. Elegantly, like a big feline, stretching happily.</p><p> </p><p>“It gets better each day, Mistress. What talented hands you have-“ arms opened up and took Ciel into an embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“Mister Halloway is mistaken, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is outrageous. No one could ever equal in concentration such as you,”</p><p> </p><p>The girl shook her head ironically, resting on the other’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>Her hair was played with, brushed softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I will have the sofa replaced by tomorrow morning,”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not so bad. I can easily get away with spilling paint on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> All over it?” </em></p><p> </p><p>She did have a point.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, just a little more tonight-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Being young does have its wonders, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t be that fast, but Ciel had a healthy amount of energy in that department, should she reflect upon it.</p><p> </p><p>Laying back with arms crossed on the top of her head, she watched Bastienne crawl to her, separating legs and looking down with a naughty expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me make it messier,”</p><p> </p><p>Her hot tongue, gods bless it, was something that outdid all other skills, making them pale in comparison.</p><p> </p><p>Quick and certain, it flicked up and down her pussy, soft and precise. So deliciously and delicate like the finest desert.</p><p> </p><p>Lasting was not an option anytime.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck-“ she tangled through loose tresses, vision narrowing. “Oh god, ahn-that is-“</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Magnificent. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Slurping sounds followed long sucks to her clit, applying lingering pressure. The perfect amount to make Ciel see stars.</p><p> </p><p>Humming and locking lips with the right places, Bastienne played her like a violin, flat and then pointy, so rapid and vibrant that keeping track of the pattern was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming-Bastienne, oh-fuck-coming-“</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm-“</p><p> </p><p>All it took was a few more licks for the girl to come undone on her back, shaking with relaxation and relief. Shoulders upwards and thighs squirming.</p><p> </p><p>Her Demon waited patiently, nuzzling with care. Lips smacking once again in a slow rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mistress, ” Bastienne said honestly, touching their foreheads.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Always a sweetheart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I expect you to clean all of this before I fall asleep. I am sweating so much it’s disgusting,” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I will be done when you leave the bathing room,”</p><p> </p><p>“Good-“ was the short reply when Ciel dressed up, tying her robes temporarily to make it to the main chambers. “Oh, and Bastienne?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, My Lady?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get rid of Mister Halloway. I don’t want to take his classes anymore,”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, will you take a different approach in arts? Should we hire another?”</p><p> </p><p>Opening the double doors to leave, Ciel replied before shutting them off “No, you will do just fine,”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>